


Soon, My Friend.

by mathemattsmith



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Superwholock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathemattsmith/pseuds/mathemattsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cela faisait maintenant deux mois.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon, My Friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit superwholock en attendant le chapitre 7!

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois.

Rory essuya une larme qui se glissait furtivement entre ses paupières. Devant lui se tenait Amelia, ou, du moins, ce qu’il restait d’elle. Un caillou poli, gravé et sculpté d’une forme élégante, mais un caillou tout de même.

Une pierre tombale.

Le jeune homme s’assit sur la terre froide et légèrement humide du cimetière, contemplant la tombe d’Amy d’un œil éteint. Elle était grise, terne. Amy l’aurait détestée. Penser à Amy fit verser deux larmes à Rory, deux grosses gouttes quasi identiques roulant mollement sur ses joues. Cette fois-ci, il ne tenta même pas de les retenir, ni même de les essuyer. Amy n’aurait pas dû mourir comme ça. Après tous les dangers auxquels ils avaient fait face, tous les endroits étranges qu’ils avaient visités, tous les aliens qu’ils avaient affrontés, elle n’avait pas pu mourir d’un bête accident de vélo. C’était tout bonnement impossible.

Au loin (ou alors à une distance qui lui semblait immensément lointaine), on pouvait entendre le ronronnement d’une voiture tournant au coin de la rue. Rory ne leva pas les yeux. Une vie entière pourrait passer et il ne bougerait pas plus. Plus rien n’avait d’importance maintenant qu’elle était partie.

Il faut dire que le fait de rester de marbre était en soi un acte nécessitant une force herculéenne car la voiture s’approchait de plus en plus, de la musique hard rock s’en échappant. Rory leva finalement la tête, légèrement irrité. Il ne manquait plus qu’un petit _(mot censuré)_ pour gâcher sa belle humeur dépressive!

La voiture, qui était maintenant arrêtée au bout de l’allée où il se trouvait, était imposante, noire, assurément un modèle des années soixante (Rory ne s’y connaissait pas trop dans le domaine des vieilles voitures). La musique s’arrêta d’un coup sec. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il se retourna vers la tombe d’Amy et y déposa les fleurs qu’il avait apportées. Depuis deux mois, il revenait à toutes les semaines pour y placer un nouveau bouquet. Cette fois-ci, c’était des arums. Les mêmes fleurs qu’à leur mariage.

Un bruit de claquement de portière attira son attention à nouveau. De la voiture, un homme était sorti. Il était grand, mince, avait des cheveux bouclés d’un brun foncé et portait un long manteau qui, de loin, semblait être noir. Il contourna la voiture et se mit à marcher vers Rory. Ce dernier détourna rapidement le regard. Il avait envie de tout sauf d’engager la conversation avec un inconnu.

\- C’était vraiment trop bête.

Rory sursauta, puis se retourna d’un bond. Derrière lui se tenait l’individu qu’il avait vu marcher dans sa direction quelques instants plus tôt ( _il marche drôlement vite_ , se dit-il). Ce dernier contemplait la tombe d’un regard insondable.

\- Après tout ce que vous aviez fait ensemble…, poursuivit-il, les yeux toujours rivés sur la pierre tombale. J’aurais bien aimé la connaître. Elle m’avait l’air d’une personne assez… intéressante.

Rory resta sans mot pendant quelques instants, puis se ressaisit.

\- Heum, excusez-moi, mais qui êtes-vous exactement?

L’inconnu leva les yeux vers Rory avec un sourire mystérieux.

\- Je te connais, mais toi, pas encore… Rory Williams, répondit-il en le scrutant des pieds à la tête. Oh, et en passant, le Docteur envoie ses salutations et s’excuse de ne pas avoir été présent lors de la cérémonie.

Et sur ses paroles, le mystérieux individu tourna les talons, laissant derrière lui un Rory pantois et plus désorienté que jamais.


End file.
